Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content or other data from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The specific design/function of each computing device can vary the type of content exchanged between the computing devices.
Users can request data from a content providing entity so that the content is delivered to one or more computing devices in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can request content from a network resource (e.g., a Web site, Web service, or cloud node) for immediate presentation on a computing device display screen or they can request the immediate transfer of content, such as a document or data file, from a network resource or Web service for storage on the computing device. In another example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of content to a computing device. Typically, the content providing entity would initiate the transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
In one application, various computing devices associated with a user or a user account may have access to different representations of companion content in different languages, alphabets, or dialects. For example, a user may obtain a digital representation of content (e.g., an electronic book or “eBook”) in a first language, such as English, that can be presented on a computing device (e.g., and eBook reader). This content may be referred to as a “base” content. The same user may also obtain a separate translated representation of the same or similar content (e.g., a corresponding Spanish language audio book). This content may be referred to as a “translated” content. The translated content may be obtained at a different time and/or from a different source than the base content. As a result, the base content and the translated content can be decoupled from one another, and additional features related to the synergy of the base content and the translated content (collectively, the “companion content”) are not readily available to computing devices utilized by the user or associated with the user's account maintained by a content provider.